


Typical Potter Women

by MartinsMartin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Incest, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Sibling Incest, Slut Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinsMartin/pseuds/MartinsMartin
Summary: The women of the House of Potter have always been sluts. It's always been like this since the days of camelot.Lily Evans was born to be a woman of House Potter and of course so was her daughter Harri.A collection of stories following the legendarily slutty exploits of this pair of Potter women.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Dean Thomas, Harry Potter/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	1. Lily and Harri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Lily Evans and Harri Potter look like in my head

Lily Evans Harri Potter


	2. Getting Jiggy in the Library

Lily Evans was a slut. She knew it, her fellow students knew it, the teachers knew it, even her parents knew it. She had always been a free and open person, so full of love and happiness that you couldn't help but smile when you laid eyes on her. It didn't take long once she passed puberty to become completely addicted to sex.

Fucking and sucking other students (and the occasional teacher) became her favourite pastime. Lily never had any shortage of suitors, beauty like her's was hard to reject. The gorgeous red-headed witch never got tired of flaunting what her mother gave her. Her large, bouncing breasts which strained against the tight confines of her uniform and creamy legs which stretched on for days were forever turning heads in the crowded corridors of Hogwarts.

Rarely a day would go by where she wasn't on her knees for someone, witch or wizard. Just the other day she had been gangbanged by the Gryffindor Quidditch team, a victory celebration organised by her boyfriend James. Ohhh, she got wet just thinking about it, being manhandled by those big strong men for hours on end.

For so long she had thought James Potter nothing but an arrogant toe-rag. Admittedly a toe-rag with a nice fat cock but nothing more than that. However, at the beginning of the school year, this their sixth-year something had changed. He was more commanding and mature, and boy was it hot. Very quickly it became clear that she was being hunted, the Potter heir had grown up enough to claim the title he wanted.

Over the coming months, after they got together, they had fucked like rabbits all over the school. They had even seduced their fellow students, Alice Fawley was particularly delicious for a virgin and more than willing to be shared.

Not that any of the memories they had created helped in her current predicament. Every Thursday afternoon Lily had to patrol the library as part of her Prefect duties (something which she took seriously) and there was magic in place to make sure she didn't desert her duties. James for all his newfound maturity still had the annoying habit of playing pranks, such as dosing her with a slow-acting Lust Potion. She would be furious if she wasn't so horny.

Right there in plain view where Potions books met Charms Lily Evans hiked up her skirt and began to vigorously finger herself. No care went into her actions, she pounded in and out of her pussy with 3 fingers, gushing onto the floor.

Overtaken by lust the flame-haired whore spread her legs panting and whining needily as she humped against her hand. Desperately she began to thumb her clit, massaging her love button as she moaned wantonly as if putting on a whorish performance for the shelves. She begged and pleaded to be gifted with sweet release. Lily flushed with desire began to lose whatever wits she had left.

Her free hand lifted from where it lay on the floor supporting her upright to caress her breast through her blouse. She fell back, now spreadeagle allowing herself to be completely exposed. Buttons popped off and the fabric of her shirt strained as she manically groped her chest, long nails digging into her pale flesh, scratching perfection.

Up and up she climbed, writhing on the floor as she stroked her enflamed sex. She clenches around her fingers as she nears her peak, eyes rolling back and her back arching upwards too wild be constrained truly. Her magnificent mammaries bounce and swing in all their pale, sweaty brilliance.

Lily Evans then came in a cacophony of slutty incoherence. Babbling and crying out to whoever will listen to her whorish lewd moans as she finally goes limp. Her pussy gushes outwards squirting girl-cum in a quite frankly ludicrous radius. Nipples raw from being slapped and groped remain hard as the heat returns.

"Ohhh fuck. I'm going to kill you, James!" She moaned softly to herself.

This was the sight that greeted Head Boy Frank Longbottom as he walked into the library to check on Lily Evans. Frank had never had the pleasure of fucking the slutty red-head, having been in a committed relationship from before when she decided to become the school broomstick. Luckily for him, they had broken up a few weeks ago and he was more than willing to make up for the lost hours of shagging.

Just as Frank reached out to pick her up into a bridal carry, Lily could have sworn she saw a pair of shoes without a body. How strange she thought as she was laid face-first across a library desk. Then it clicked for her, an invisibility cloak. James must be watching, did he plan this rendezvous with the head-boy. Probably not. Frank had always been the one to shut down their pranks. Boys.

A great big paw suddenly reached around and grabbed her tit whole, groping her without a care. "I knew you were a slut Evans, but this is ridiculous. Fucking yourself on the Library floor for the whole school to see whilst doing your rounds. At least you put up a notice-me-not or anyone could have found you." Longbottom growled into her ear. "You would probably like that wouldn't you, whore." Slap, his free hand coming down hard to spank her exposed cheek. "I bet thought of any random cock finding you and fucking you turns you on." Smack, her other poor bum cheek was left red and sore. "Do you want me to fuck your cunt, slut?"

Needily, Lily nodded her head up and down with what little energy she had. Who knew Frank had this in him she thought to herself.

Smack, this time his enormous paw landed on her puffy, pink pussy. Lily yowled with pain and pleasure writhing needily enough to make it obvious to anyone observing that she was positively gagging for it. Frank grabbed both of her ass cheeks molesting them completely with his bulky hands, as she waggled her massive rear invitingly.

Wasting no time he removed his gigantic python from the confines of his trousers and laid it along her soaking flaps. Agonisingly slowly he slid his meat forward rubbing against the outside of her cunt, hotdogging her lips. In and out he thrust never penetrating her, waiting for her to beg him, she was close.

Lily struggled to think clearly as she was caught in a haze of sex and lust. She had figured he would get on with it quickly. Taking and claiming the bitch in heat. "Please fuck me already," she begged pathetically, unwilling to turn and face him. Not that she felt any shame for long.

In a swift and well practice move the bear that was fucking her pulled back completely before savagely spearing her to the hilt. Frank's girthy cock near enough split her in half, by her estimate his cock was not as long as James' but wide enough that she couldn't give a fuck. He buried his length into her soaking wet pussy and went to town. The head boy set a skilled rhythm which she met enthusiastically thrusting back to meet his movements. Deeper and deeper he pounded her into the desk.

Smack. Smack. Smack. He laid spank after spank onto her pretty pink bum spurring her on like a rider's spurs. She wailed in return, free and lustful as she immersed herself in the bliss. The wet slapping of their hips echoed through the library, only contained by conveniently placed magic. Lily's gorgeous knockers bounced back and forth, dripping in sweat. Lily came over and over around Frank's thick cock, her pussy walls spasming around his length over and over as she bucked frantically. Frank's thick fingers dug into her raw bum as he gripped her hard, pulling their hips together as the sex became harder and more frantic.

"Oi Potter I know you're there. Come give your girlfriend something to shut her up before we all get caught" he yelled to the corner before he lifted his foot up onto the table, giving himself a better angle to piledrive her pussy.

She tried to glare at the stupid man but she was currently to cock drunk to be convincing. "Well, Lily-flower. You are always to telling me I should follow the rules more," and without so much as a by your leave he pulled out his still hardening cock and slapped it onto her lower lip.

More by instinct than anything else Lily welcomed her boyfriend's cock into her warm wet mouth. Swallowing around the cock with well-practised ease she began to swirl her tongue around the head, teasing it up to full hardness. However before she could truly begin to focus on the experience, Frank slammed into her with even more vigour than when they were fucking before. Obviously, it was some sort of male dominance battle or pride. Boys. At least James had grown up enough not to get drawn into something as stupid as this.

As Newton's third law says, when you fuck a girl hard from behind any cock she has in her mouth will enter her with equal and opposite force. For James, this meant that his now rock hard cock was now engulfed in the wet heat of his girlfriend's throat. Caught off guard he released a moan, however, this was not enough to distract him from the look of challenge he saw in Longbottom's eye. Oh, it's on. Putting on his most cocksure grin, he reached around and grabbed the back of her head. Running his fingers through the vibrant tresses of Lily's hair.

The pair caught in their competition began to wildly and frenetically spit-roast Lily Evans. Balls deep, in and out, they ploughed her and she loved every second of it. Now limited to only the occasional gurgle Lily could do nothing but enjoy the ride as she slid back and forth along the twin poles of cock. James' balls slapped violently against her bulging throat turning her on to no end.

Frank's thick babymaker was readily accepted by her soaking cunt as he saw in and out, delving into her core, his hips slamming into her ass faster and faster. Then out of nowhere, the flood gates were opened and Frank began to unload pint after pint of his precious seed into her waiting pussy. His girthy cock kept gushing into her womb and she orgasmed hard, collapsing limply onto the table with James's cock still hard in her mouth.

Frank pulled out of her, spelled himself clean and tidy as James continued to fuck her throat as she liked. "Worth the wait Lily, see you around. Potter." He said conversationally before leaving as quickly as he came.

"Well, where were we." James joked before returning to the matter at hand, not that Lily was complaining


	3. Dean's Snowbunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harri can't get enough of Dean since the year started, she seeks him out at all manner of times in the pursuit of sex.  
> But why does feel so naughty sneaking up at night?

Harri really couldn't help herself anymore, she was well and truly addicted. She had always been a slutty little thing like her mother before her, but these last few months had been an extreme case. Since the start of the year and her discovery of Dean Thomas' magnificent cock she had been unable to go without it for long.

She had always found him to be handsome, but until this year he had always been too quiet and introverted for her to feel it worth her time to pursue him. There were plenty of other studs to hunt down at Hogwarts so she hadn't bothered.

Her outlook had all changed when her muggle friend Eva told her about her sex romps with a couple of her black classmates and how hot they were. For weeks her ears had been filled with lewd descriptions of her friend being pounded from both ends by giant cocks. All of the slutty gossipings lit a fire in Harri that refused to be quenched.

At the start of the year, she hadn't even waited for the train to reach Hogwarts. With all the confidence in the world, she had taken Dean by the hand and pulled him into a bathroom stall before he could say no. The feeling of her talented tongue dancing along his member was sufficient enough to make him forget all his apprehensions.

Ever since that day she made use of him near regularly. Unable to stay away from him, they had fucked in broom closets, empty classrooms and even the Gryffindor common room.

It had reached the point that she was now sneaking up into his dorm in the black of night. Naked as the day she was born, her willowy pale body was on full display to the world. Her perky apple-sized boobs bouncing as she snuck up the stairs.

Softly, slowly she opened the boy's dorm and snuck under the covers and into his bed.

Resting her face against his soft cock, already 6 inches long and not even hard, she took a moment to compose herself. Harri breathed in, smelling the delicious musk of his balls before taking them into his mouth.

She suckled his enormous testicle in her warm mouth, licking him lovingly. His big black cock slowly grew as it rested on her forehead, precum leaking into her sleek black hair. The churning of the cum in his balls made her moan with arousal. The weight of his cock pressed her face down further, as she continued her sloppy assault on the base of his cock. Giving his heaving balls one final kiss she pulled way, she gave the underside of his hard length a long continuous lick from base to tip.

After a few minutes of her lustful licking, she pulled back and took the end of his cock in her mouth. Mmmm, delicious. The feeling of her mouth completely filled up with his 12-inch member had her so wet that she was starting to leak onto his sheet. Deeper and deeper she pushed herself down his cock, her throat spasming under the pressure of his man-meat but not protesting, it was used to the treatment. It had been years since she gagged around a cock, her Uncle Vernon had certainly made sure of that. She was a cock sucking machine who lived to worship massive dicks on the daily.

Using all of her deepthroating experience she took the entirety of his massive cock into her mouth. She swirled her tongue frantically around the base of his cock licking his delicious taste, milking his cock with her throat. Swallowing pints of precum she allowed her head to be pulled up by hands before being brought back down, her throat being fucked without concern for her.

Dean could safely say that the last few months had been some of the best of his life. He had always admired Harri Potter from afar. She was easily the most beautiful girl in his year and had always struck him as kind, which only made her hotter in his eyes. It had come as a shock when she propositioned him on the Hogwarts Express. He had, of course, heard the rumours about Potter women but being part of it was completely different. It also didn't hurt that ever since she had seduced him he had been regularly visited her for a variety of escapades.

Waking up in the middle of the middle of the night to find her slobbering all over his cock and fondling his balls was a new experience for him though. On instinct, his large hands wrapped around the back of her head, gripping her raven hair as he roughly hauled her completely down his cock. She gave no protest as his fat babymaker thrust down her throat, only moaning lewdly as she was pulled up and down his length.

Dean felt no need to act quietly, she was the one who started this and only began to speed up his relentless thrusting into her mouth. The wet slapping sound of his cock savaging her throat and his balls clapping against her chin echoed throughout the nearly silent dorm. Only Ron's soft snoring drowned out the naughty sounds coming from his bed.

For her part, Harri was unbelievably excited. Being used and abused by her studly lover had never felt so great. After only a couple more minutes of him fucking her face he exploded down her throat. Forced to swallow mouthful after mouthful of his delicious semen, Harri couldn't help the moan that was released from cum covered throat. A glorious rain of baby batter slid down her gullet and into her gut, she had never felt so full by the end of it.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand Harri crawled up Dean's sculpted form, licking along the ridges of his six-pack and his strong manly chest. She pressed her lips to his without uttering even a word. Delighting as he pressed back, dominating her smaller form. Their tongues slid against each other, plundering their mouths in an erotic dance. She sensually rubbed her naked body against him as she lay on top, her pussy rubbing along his hardening cock.

As they pulled apart for air, Dean wrapped his massive hands around her tiny waist. So skinny in comparison to him that his fingers met each other as they held her. "The fucking slut of Hogwarts wasn't able to last a night without cock could she?" He growled, nipping at her exposed ear. A move unusually bold for the quiet lad, he must be really worked up.

"Ohhhh," she keened, "you know I can't go for long. It's just so big and filling." Moaning back into the kiss.

With practised ease, the Black hunk reached down and lined up his cock with her cunt, piercing her in one smooth motion. Overwhelmed with lust she sat back up before she lost what little strength she had left in her legs. Sitting on the entirety of his immense cock was near enough a religious experience for Harri Potter. So rarely did she ever get to just sit and be full. Her hairless pussy gushed with arousal, slickening their laps as she squatted astride him.

With mastered skill she rolled her hips, grinding their groins together as he filled her. His large hand was removed from her hip only to immediately find itself on her right breast. He pawed at her chest, exposing his inexperience, not that it wasn't still immensely arousing. His firm palm rubbed against her diamond hard nipples, causing her excited moans to get louder. The sound of her indecent moans and his exerted grunts filled the room, overpowering even the snoring.

She ran her hands through the sweaty tresses of her black hair, twisting it around her fingers as she began to bounce up and down her lover's length. He filled her more than any other man she had laid with and it was slow going to move along his cock to begin with, her tight pussy protesting the movement. Only the fluids of her arousal made it possible. However, as she began to gain momentum the going sped up and she began to ride him like the stallion he was.

His giant cock pounded into her, smashing into her cervix she let out a pained yowl. It was almost certain now that someone in the dorm had awoken, not that she cared, too caught up in their acts of debauchery. Let them watch, she had nothing to be ashamed of. Her smooth hairless vulva smacked against his lightly haired pubis with every bounce, a jolt of electricity went through her with each landing. Removing her hands from above her head she began to massage her free breast and her clit mercilessly. Years of squat training and taking dick in all manner of ways, was paying off handsomely as she thrust up and down on Dean's pole.

The longer they went the wetter it got, their fluids mixed where their bodies met each other. The noises their bodies produced as they made love only got louder and sloppier and lewder, even overpowering their lustful moaning. "You're really in the mood tonight Harri. I don't know how much longer I'll last." He gritted out, as he thrust up to meet her frantic grinding.

"Okay then lets switch," she moaned. In a seamless and well practice manoeuvre, she span around as he sat up, his cock still buried in her depths. In one slick manoeuvre, they were now fucking doggy style, Harri, head down ass up like a bitch in heat as Dean continued to pound her relentlessly. With well-oiled ease, he began to spear her spasming cunt walls, digging deeper and deeper. So hard was their fucking that bruises began to form where he held her on her hips, her swollen boobs swang and his heavy bollocks slapped into her clit with each thrust. Pain and pleasure swam in her head. Her vision blurred and became obstructed by the sheets her face was pressed against.

Dean grabbed her long wavy hair as you would rope on a boat, firmly pulling her head back and her bum back into his lap. Her back arched back and her pussy ached with need as he continued to plough her insides. He fucked her with hard savage thrusts, less quickly but with much more vigour.

Looking up she now saw that the bed curtains had been pulled asunder, leaving their intense fucking exposed for the three perverts Dean shared a room with to see. All three were wanking off to the scene of that she was sure. Not that she blamed them, they both looked damn sexy, sweat dripping off their firm lithe bodies as they rutted together. Her beautiful ass in pride of place, jiggling wildly every time her backwards movement collided with his thrusts.

Finally, it became too much. The dam broke and the red and gold harlot came around his big black cock, the flood gates opened. A long mangled mess of expletives and moans flooded from her quivering mouth and a river of cum rocketed from her pussy squirting everywhere. For a single moment in his surprise, Dean allowed his dick to be removed from her fully. The torrent of ejaculate that sprang from her would put a super soaker to shame. It squirted out of her gaping pussy and up to his chest, flowing all over him.

Not a moment later he penetrated her with renewed vigour. Harri couldn't do anything, still dealing with the sex explosion between her legs that had fried her brain. Pushed face forward onto the bed she was now just lying there, straight as a line, and getting absolutely railed. Had she had the energy to be able to turn her head she would likely have come again. Dean looked like a demi-god of old, muscles rippling with exertion, face contorted with lust and determination, he appeared as if sculpted from stone.

It could not last however. Once again his heaving balls churned and pints of cum rocketed down his rock hard cock into her abused pussy. He painted her insides white as he dumped his heavy load into her. Still full from the deposit in her stomach, Harri began to feel her stomach swell. Thank goodness for potions, she was sure that if not for taking those she would almost certainly be pregnant and she didn't want that.

As she began to feel his cock slowly soften and his hand pulled off her back she heard him say, "Lads she loves it when people cum on her face." With a look of mock outrage, she turned to pout at him. She had not told him this, one of her many conquests must've. Of course, she didn't really mind. It would give her a good look at what his roommates were packing for the future. She was yet to fuck any of Ron, Seamus or Neville yet, having focussed on other houses and the upper years.

All three were quick to accept Dean's offer on her behalf. Ron and Seamus were quickest with Neville trailing behind them. Ron's was smaller at a glance, his forest of messy pubes not doing him any favours. Seamus' was longer by about half an inch and only slightly thicker, looking just as delicious. His pubic hair was incredibly well-groomed, a stark contrast to the rest of his attitude to cleanliness. But they were both overshadowed by the giant hog of ham that Neville had been hiding away. He wasn't as long as Dean, she would guess about ten inches but he was much thicker than even her black lovers cock. Wow, they do say it's always the quiet ones.

Drawn from her cock-hungry musings all three began to paint her face white, she didn't even get the chance to open wide and stick out her tongue. How rude. Spurt after spurt covered her, and she couldn't stop the silly slutty grin she always wore from spreading across her face.

Out of nowhere, she began to feel something long and hard sliding into her ass.

Oh well, I guess Dean's bored. She could only assume the late-night fuck fest was only going to get later and fuckier with their new companions.  
Not that she was complaining.


	4. The Prodigal Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Lily/Fem Harry
> 
> Fleeing a world on the verge of destruction Harry Potter stumbles head first into an alternate reality.  
> What happens when he meets his alternate self?  
> Does he get along with his mother?  
> Of course, he does you know what those Potter women are like.

Harry Potter was not someone who took risks. In his youth, he charged into danger with wild abandon, and he paid the price for his recklessness. Over and over, Harry kept making the same mistakes. He was inflexible and unwilling to change. A lot changed in the months after killing Voldemort, cutting out this behaviour was one of the most valuable steps in him finally growing up. He now fancied himself to be somewhat sensible and worldly. Forever considering all of his options and implementing the most effective strategy with precision. It was for this reason that his latest plan so unusual.

In truth, it wasn't that ridiculous. The global state of affairs had deteriorated so significantly that he didn't have any other options. The world around him was crumbling, destroyed by the idiocy and bloodlust of both wizards and muggles alike. Why, oh why, did everyone have to be so combative? It was all, my god thinks magic is evil. Well, that's just you being a stupid muggle. Oh, well we think you are dangerous, you could be mind-controlling the president. Why would we need to mind-control the president, when we could win a war so easily?

Why did they all have to be such utter idiots?

The mistakes that they made were what drove him to this terrible place. It had been over 500 years since the last time he stood in the Death Chamber of the Department of Mysteries. He had never once felt the need to return after the death of his beloved Godfather. Not even for the Death Eater executions at the end of the Second Blood War. The room was a wicked place. The dead whispered honeyed promises to the living. The Veil of Death had all of the shadows dancing to their own tune, and years of executions had left a foul aftertaste in the air to those attuned.

However, it was also one of the most monstrous ley-line convergences in the world. An estimated 20 different lines concentrated on a single area under the most magical city in the world. Britannia had always been a place of great magical potential, unconscionable amounts of wild magic flowed freely through its very bones. It was for that reason and that reason alone that the Ministry of Magic had remained so politically powerful, even when they were run by incompetent stooges. Few locations offered wizards such depth and flexibility with their rituals. Stonehenge and Mecca were some of the few sites that came close. However, his magic was much better suited to death magic, which was as much a part of this area's soul as magic was.

In all his research on inter-dimensional travel, he had come to the conclusion that it was simply not possible for humans. Our weak, malleable souls were unable to withstand the omnipresent universal pressures of space-time from which all reality is composed. His experiments into time dilation and the effect of light speed on magic may not have been a complete success. They did, however, expand his comprehension of the universe innumerably. 

However, Harry Potter was no longer functionally Human by any conventional means.

The wizard known as Harry Potter was no longer mortal. Centuries ago, he had transcended the limits of the human form. Surpassing and in many respects lapping the greats such as Albus Dumbledore or Myrddin Emrys. Initially, it had all been accidental, a quirk of coincidence. However, as he grew in power, knowledge and curiosity, it became second nature for him to endlessly search for greater wisdom and understanding.

When he reached his Magical Majority at the age of 18, he unknowingly inherited the title of Lord Black from his Godfather Sirius. Unknown to Harry, much of the knowledge pureblood families claimed to treasure had been lost over the centuries, cast aside in favour of worshipping blood superiority. His ignorance left him unprepared for what was to come.

For the first time in centuries, he was welcomed as the new Lord Black by the Family Magicks of the House of Black. In ages-old, the heirs of House Black would be prepared to accept the gestalt into themselves in order to gain greater strength as the new head of House. Harry was ill-prepared for such an assault and was fundamentally changed. He was reforged fundamentally in mind, body and soul in the image of the House of Black. The Deathly Hallows which would have otherwise have remained dormant due to his rejection sprang into action. They were infused into him by the Magick, immortal vitality was power it would not refuse for its lord. He was still essentially the same Harry Potter, he was simply more ruthless and ambitious, with a dedicated vision for the future of the Black family.

He had lived, laughed and loved. He spent much of his time enjoying the more carnal enjoyments in life, impregnating many a woman in his quest to rebuild the family. Many black-haired and green-eyed children were born with the surname Black in the coming years. All were supported and loved by the family, even after he left. Over time, as his close friends and family passed away, he passed on his titles and began to travel the world. From this point on his life, his love for learning blossomed, studying under experts, both magical and muggle.

So engrossed in his studies was he, that it took eight months of global warfare to reach his ears in the Andes. Harry had been learning some particularly enthralling Blood Magic from an unusually beautiful Aztec vampiress when the war spilt over onto the castle he built atop the summit of Tupungato. Apparently, the local magical warlord had decided to claim the peak in his name amidst the world's chaos. The fool had decided to send an army to attack the fortress, flying on brooms. The pair had made quick work of the flying army, brooms made magical combat difficult for the rider. He still couldn't even begin to understand why people kept attacking places on them. It was astounding to hear about how quickly the world was falling apart around them. Ahuic argued that they should hunker down and hide in the castle, it had worked for her against the Spanish. Harry, however, knew better, so they went their separate ways. The conquistadors didn't have nuclear weapons after all.

When he arrived back in Magical Britain, he had expected to find a country ready to defend itself. Instead, he found a group on the verge of civil war. Most were scared and argued for increased seclusion, hiding from the sight of all. It was an impractical strategy, but he could understand it. He tried to smooth the discourse and advise against such passive actions, but his voice held no weight. Everyone knew that the hero Harry Potter, the Lord of House Black, died centuries ago.

It did not take long for the situation to deteriorate and the bombs started dropping on Diagon Alley. Nuclear waste destroyed the atmosphere, and magical explosions killed millions in an instant. More destructive spells and potions were developed over the course of a year than in the rest of the history of magic. As the fighting grew worse, the initial sparks of conflict were forgotten in favour of pouring gasoline on the roaring flame. Humans lost their humanity, becoming crueller and more inventive in their capacity to destroy.

They kept pulling and pulling until the string of creation snapped, the Earth had had enough. The magic of the world and the planet itself rebelled against the parasites causing so much harm. Harry would have found it fascinating to study if the situation wasn't so dire. Natural disasters were near enough a daily occurrence, and a new ice age was on the horizon, a dramatic end to the Age of Humanity.

So here he stood, ritual prepared, bracing himself to walk through the Veil of Death. It wasn't an understatement to suggest that the outcome of this gamble was beyond his understanding.

When he stepped through the swirling gateway of wisps and voices, Harry Potter had not known what to expect on the other side. One thing he didn't anticipate was for the journey to painless. An expanded suitcase full medical potions had been prepared in anticipation for what he expected to be a grievous injury.

Instantly walking out the other side as if he had merely walked through a doorway had not been what he had expected. Finding himself in a mirror image of the room he just left was even more unusual. However, none of these things could compare to the ridiculousness of catching his Godfather as he tumbled backwards towards the Veil from which he had just made his entrance.

Of all the places and times he could have landed in the infinite expanse of the universe he landed right here and now, smack bang in the middle of the battle in the Department of Mysteries. He didn't have any time to stop and consider the miraculous probability of his situation, there were still spells whizzing about, as is expected in battle.

"James?" He heard Sirius whisper from next to him. Turning to meet the man's expressive grey eyes, Harry couldn't help but notice that this version of Sirius looked much healthier than his had ever been. He must not have been to Azkaban, that was good news. Hopefully, this world's Harry didn't have to live with the Dursely's, that would be nice. This Sirius also seemed to have no trace of the Black Family Magick in him. Even if he had been disinherited in this reality, traces of it should have stuck to him, the Black Magick was clingy like that. This meant it was a safe assumption that the family Magicks had never been created or that the Black's had lost theirs. That was a sad thought, but it would probably make his arrival to this existence easier.

Seemingly unwilling to wait for a response Sirius Black ran off throwing himself into a duel with Lucius Malfoy, the blonde ponce looked just as stuck up as he could recall. Sirius for all the differences he noticed was still the perfect picture of heroic recklessness he remembered.

Squatting down to get the lay of the battlefield he couldn't help but notice that there were a lot more people than his hazy memory could recollect being here. There had only been 6 of them from Hogwarts, but it seemed that Ernie, Dean, Seamus and plenty of other guys from school were here and fighting hard. He had never been that close to any of them from what he could remember, this version of himself must be much more social than he was. Not that that would be hard, he thought with a grimace.

Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a second blonde ponce, Draco Malfoy. He hadn't thought of that pretentious prick in centuries. He seemed to be fighting some death eaters with his two lackeys, huh, strange. Wonder what his counterpart did to get them on their side, and away from the Death Eaters.

"Harry went that way", he heard Remus Lupin bellow to Sirius. Neither was in a position to help his alternate self, locked in a pair of fierce battles of spellfire.

"Time to play the hero," he muttered to himself before sprinting through the doorway out into the atrium after Harry and Bellatrix. In the distance, Harry could see himself standing over Bellatrix, Voldemort lurking in the background. Before any of them could turn and notice him, he threw down the quick-activate ward stone that he kept in his jacket pocket at all times. Most wizards were dismissive of his choice to wear a Dragonskin leather jacket regularly. It was said that silk robes are a much more appropriate form of clothing for wizard of his standing. What most wizards failed to realise was how easy it was to enchant the inner lining of his jacket because it was made from innately magical material. Expansion charms on the inside meant that he could carry anything he wanted on the inside. It had become a bad habit of his to keep ahold of everything and anything.

The stone he threw down was one of his own design, it was a simple device of crude designs created to keep people in. An expert curse breaker would be able to tear through it in about 10 minutes if they were given free rein to study the ward. The tricky part was that it was designed to withstand being overpowered by those without expert knowledge like Tom Riddle. He had spent his whole life relying on his use of Parseltongue in the crafting of wards. Not that he would ever admit his fascination with the Dark Arts had limited his studies elsewhere.

All three turned to face him, whether they noticed the wards go up or they just heard the stone bounce on the stone floor he wasn't sure. All of them were clearly caught off guard, his similarity to James Potter, a bizarre oddity unable to be rationalised away. Were he still wearing glasses he was near enough a spitting image of his father, even now.

Voldemort looked just as pale and ridiculous as he remembered, and Bellatrix even more crazed and pathetic. They really did deserve each other.

However, he paid them nearly no mind though. Instead, his eyes were drawn exclusively to his counterpart. 'Clearly, Harry was short for something.'

Put simply, the girl in front of him was hot. She oozed sex appeal in a frankly ridiculous school uniform that looked like it had been taken straight from a Hogwarts porno. She wore a dangerously short skirt and no tights which showed off her slender pale legs and a pert bum which looked delectably spankable. Heh, still a pervert after all these centuries. Even from 20 feet away, Harry could see her lovely red thong between her cheeks, so short was her skirt. She had a tall willowy figure, and her face seemed to shine with an inner confidence that was beautiful.

"Avada Kedavra." Always one to take advantage of opportunities was dear old Tom. Quick as a flash, he summoned the statue of the House Elf from the fountain, flinging it in front of the green bolt of magic. The lump of metal exploded with a bang, shrapnel exploding towards Lestrange, directed by the dimension traveller.

Harri for her part found herself slid behind her saviour with a languid flick of his free arm. Internally she was freaking out, who was this stranger who she was already so in awe of? He had only been in the room a couple of minutes, and she was already dripping wet. His casual displays of immense power had her seeping through her thong. She had always been turned on by strength, and he was showing off a level of magic that she had never before seen. Even Dumbledore in all his glory had never looked so impressive, and he had more magical power than most would ever dream of possessing. That was not even mentioning the fact that he was clearly ripped. If she didn't know any better, she would guess he was her older brother. A ridiculous notion because judging by the age he looked, her parents would have only been a maximum of ten when he was born. All she knew for sure was that if they made it out of here in one piece, she was going to reward him.

Not giving the pair of dark idiots time to retaliate Harry summoned the metal wand from the fountain and banished it alongside the shrapnel at the heavily injured Bellatrix. With a wet slick, the metal lodged itself straight into the witch's neck, she was dead before her head even hit the floor. The Black Magick in him required nothing less when dealing with traitors.

He felt it before he saw it. Fiendfyre. The mad bastard had summoned that blasted stuff. Any sorcerer worth his salt knew that summoning Hellfire was never worth it in the end. Fiendfyre would burn and burn endlessly if left unchecked. Towering Basilisks and Hydras made of malevolent living hellfire roared angrily towards him. "Protegat murum", a wall of blinding wight light sprung from his wand extending outwards before incasing the rambunctious flames. Holy Magic was widely known to be efficient when dealing with Hell-Fire outside of Magical Britain. He had once spent a very educational decade in Jerusalem with a coven of witches who specialised in Holy Magic and found he had a natural flair for it. Mary had always claimed that he would have been even better if he was not so touched by death. The gleaming ball of Holy song then began to squeeze inwards, constricting the rampant flame beasts until they were no more, strangling the life from them without compassion. With only a slight flick of the elder wand, the cannonball of magic slammed into the visibly shocked dark lord. Harry Potter had battled with Gods, and beings of pure magic in his long life. One reasonably impressive Dark Lord was never going to be much of a challenge.

Fun fact about magical constructs is that if they are bombarded with too much foreign magic at once, they begin to fall apart. Harry had learnt this in case, he ever had to deal with a bellend like Voldemort ever again, his long life had taught him it was always good to be prepared. Tom's body fell apart quite quickly in front of them, it was all rather anti-climactic. A few quick soul binding spells and suddenly the spirit of Voldemort was attached to the ward stone he lay down, the wards tightened to constrain his weak soul. He never even got the chance to become a Wraith again.

It was just after he picked up the soul prison that he realised they weren't even alone in the atrium anymore. Two crowds had formed with only a few members interacting with parts from the other. On the right stood Cornelius Fudge, his lackeys and a contingent of Aurors. Across from them on the left was the Order of the Phoenix and the DA.

Whilst he was inspecting the new arrivals Harri Potter leapt up and began to snog him fiercely. Her long sexy legs wrapped around his waist and she began to slowly grind into his crotch. 'Wow, quite forward a lass ain't she' he thought. Harry's hand cupped her firm buttocks as he held her up. She boldly invaded his mouth with her tongue, they met in a passionate embrace. The dark-haired beauty moaned lewdly into his mouth, seemingly uncaring of the crowd staring at them. Very few things embarrassed Harry these days and making out with gorgeous woman certainly wasn't going to.

"Ehem." A loud cough full of humour broke through their haze of arousal, he broke apart from the kiss to see who wanted to talk to him, whilst she continued to peck and nip at his neck. The woman who's eye he met when he turned his head truly stunned him for the first time in centuries. Lily Potter was standing there with her hands on her hips. The attractive woman was dressed in a lovely sundress that looked much too short to wear in public, "If the pair of you are done, I think an explanation is needed." Cocking her hip and raising her eyebrow in question, she stood there waiting for a response, the crowd behind her leaned in unquestionably curious.

In response to her query, his twin squirmed free from his firm grip, disentangling herself to stand by him before responding. "Well Mum, this dashing young man ran in her like a knight in shining armour to save me from Voldemort and his big bad witch." Harri was practically vibrating with excitement by now as she recounted the story in an overly dramatic fashion, "And then he trapped Voldemort in the wards!" Near enough out of breath by now from the long-winded tale, she leapt forward into the mother's arms and hugged her hard. Harry couldn't help but wonder how nice it would be to be held in his mother's arms.

Dumbledore's approach knocked all of the sentimental reminiscings out of his immediate thoughts, "Well sir, it seems we are all in your debt. I am Albus Dumbledore, at your service." With a flourished bow, he introduced himself before taking a step back. He saw no need to lie about the truth of his identity, the Dumbledore from this reality did not seem to be in possession of the Elder Wand and had did not have the same machiavellian glint in his eye that his Albus once had. If only he had been as observant in his youth, how much bloodshed could have been avoided?

Returning the bow, but at a shallower angle so as to show his status, "Pleasure to meet you, Professor Dumbledore. I'm Harry Potter, just from a different reality to the one we are currently found in." His pronouncement was met with a gasp from the crowd. Curious blue eyes met his own emerald ones, this Dumbledore seemed less likely to give him the benefit of the doubt, more cautious. "We probably should destroy Riddle before he tries to snake his way out of this," a show good faith would probably help his standing in this precarious situation.

If he was surprised by what Harry knew, he did not show it. Dumbledore took no time in agreeing with him, "Of course, Mr Potter. However, I believe that some family members of yours have questions." His blue eyes were twinkling madly with good humour and was that respect in those azure irises he saw. That was new. He allowed himself an inelegant snort at the wizened wizard.

The elderly wizard was not wrong, Lily and Harri both stood side by side with identical curious looks on their faces. It was rather eerie how alike their expressions were, despite their differences in appearance. Harri was taller than her mother with a slimmer figure, she was all long legs and had a perky bottom. Her mother, on the other hand, had a much more womanly shape. Shorter by half a head, with bodacious breasts and wide hips that were already inspiring an Oedipus complex in him. In many ways she reminded him of Narcissa, maybe it was just the motherly impression they both gave off. Whatever it was, it was assuredly hot. They really were quite the pair, especially in such revealing outfits, but who was he to judge. 

"Well. Who's tall, dark and handsome?" Harri asked brashly. Remus and Sirius stood behind them, peering over their shoulders.

Now that it had come down to it, he didn't know how to explain it all to his new 'family'. Starting simple was probably for the best. "Well I'm Harry Potter, son of Lily and James, and I am from an alternate reality from your own." Ripping the plaster off straightway was probably for the best, the gauntlet of emotions that ran over all 4 faces was something else. Startin with surprise, next came suspicion, then confusion, and finally ending up at acceptance.

It was Lily who spoke first, "I would normally question you more intensely on the matter. However, since Sirius saw you stroll through The Veil and you look scarily like my late husband, I think we can give you the benefit of the doubt." So that's why James isn't here. 

Sirius, never one to be quiet, spoke up next, "In my book, any person who can kill my mad bitch of cousin is someone who can be trusted." He couldn't help the loud snort he let out, same old Sirius.

With a charming smile, he responded charmingly, "That makes things simpler. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Shall we all go through and see off Snakeface once and for all?" His question prompted a few chuckles, but they were all clearly anxious to do just that.

"That's probably for the best. The DA is running interference with Fudge and his toadies so we should be ok." It seemed that Harri had just as much regard for the rules as he did when he was young, oh how much fun we are going to have.

The four of them were joined by Dumbledore and an Unspeakable as they walked back into the Death Chamber. "Good evening, Professor Croaker," he said casually. The Unspeakable Department's face masking charms were well crafted and superbly effective unless you knew how to see magic. It was a difficult skill to learn because most wizards had neither the skill nor the patience to learn. So as you would expect, it came as quite a shock for the hooded wizard when he was so readily identified.

"Albus has already filled me in on the situation. You'll be recorded as a dimensional traveller in the books. Let's get this over with." Huh, someone's feeling chatty. At least they were dealing with Croaker, not one of the many nutjobs the department liked to find and cultivate, a la Rookwood or Bode.

He couldn't even begin to express how pleasing it was to him that the final death of Tom Riddle was underwhelming in the end. He chucked the stone through the Veil with minimal fanfare. The only excitement was when a series of black clouds were pulled rapidly in behind it, one of which came from Harri's scar. Luckily she was fine, it had flowed out of her with little fuss, like water through a tennis racket. (As the saying goes) It seemed that death, or whatever was on the other side, was not willing to let go of his soul this time. Tom Riddle was toast.

The questioning look from Unspeakable Croaker next to him was a surprise, but he solved his confusion easily enough, "Horcruxes." A short sharp nod told him all he needed to know about the Unspeakables thoughts on the matter.

"If you want to make a quick getaway I'm sure I can cover for you." Dumbledore with the characteristic empathy he remembered.

"We'll go with him, Lils. Let you both get Harry situated at Potter Hall. Sirius can go let the twins know everything is ok." Remus commented evenly, stoping on the look of brewing dissent on Sirius' face with mere words.

"Sounds good. Thank you." Lily replied, waving to the three of them as they went to leave. "Now if you'll both grab this handkerchief we'll be on our way." Oh great, a portkey. He had gone hundreds of years avoiding those blasted things, but it looked like he would have to acquiesce, given the fierce look on her face.

The trio gripped the piece of fabric, "Potter Hall," and they were off. The irritable spinning was just as annoying as he remembered. However, their arrival in the ancestral home was more than worth the discomfort.

The feeling of rightness that overcame him as he entered the main hall of Potter Manor was indescribable. Whilst never a noble family, the Potters were old and wealthy, and the building had been the loving home for many a generation of Potter. In his old reality, the location had been lost with the death of his parents. He had never even been able to find it despite spending many a day trawling the British Isles. Whilst he had held the title of Lord Black and had been shaped into the man he was today by the Black Family Magick, he was still very much a Potter at his core.

"I'll never not enjoy that feeling," Harri was standing next to him grinning widely at the welcome the family wards were giving them. She wasn't wrong, it was something else how alive the magic of the home felt against his skin.

"Yeah, it is something else." He replied absent-mindedly taking in every aspect of the home before him. Lily soon joined them, linking arms with him like Harri already had. What was supposed to be just a quick tour of the property quickly became an extended discussion on our respective lives and the history of the manor. Room after room, he was fascinated with what they told him. It reminded him of his youth, when he had first been building his family after the Battle of Hogwarts, the conversation just came so easily with both Potter women.

In the family living room, he stopped to ask some questions about the photos on the mantle. Harry was shown moving images of all manner of people. Smiling portraits of his grandparents brought a smile to his handsome face. His cousin Dudley looked to be doing a lot better here with whatever guidance Harri gave him. The one photo that brought him up short was one of Harri, Lily, Sirius and pair of dark-haired twins. When he asked who they were, he found out that Harri had a set of half-brothers, Altair and Apollo. While they did not marry, Lily and Sirius are still close friends who considered each other family, and he couldn't help but smile widely at this. It would be fun to have brothers.

The happiness radiating from Harry was contagious, and he quickly infected both Lily and Harri. The pair of them sighed in relief that he had accepted his brothers despite the circumstances of their birth, not everyone had been so understanding.

The evening only carried on from there, the lively conversation was filled with love, laughter and excitement. Good food was eaten around the kitchen table, and a comfortable amount of good wine was drunk by the trio. The relief of Voldemort's final destruction buoyed the spirits of both Potter women, and Harry was just high on his new life.

When the time came to turn in for the night, all three went with no small amount of annoyance. The sofa had become quite comfortable with all three of them laying on it. Still, Harry was content as he tucked himself into his new bed, his room was lovely and spacious with a marvellous view of the ground. He left the laid out pyjamas on his nightstand, Harry had slept naked for years, and he did not feel like changing that just because he was in a new reality.

Sleep was hard to come by for the Dimension Traveller, adrenaline and excitement still coursed through his veins. It was only now that he had the opportunity to just lie down and think that he considered how lucky he had been today. Everything could have gone so much worse for him. He had taken more risks in the last 24 hours than he had in decades, and it was exciting. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had felt the same thrill as the one he had felt when battling the Fiendfyre.

Lily and Harri both baffled him as well. He couldn't help but wonder how similar this woman was to who his mother was. Judging by how different Harri was to him, it seemed unlikely which made everything easier for him. It was much simpler if he didn't delve into long-forgotten childhood trauma. Not thinking of them as his mother and sister also helped him deal with the wayward thoughts he had. As a red-blooded male, it was hard not to have dirty thoughts about the pair of sexy women, especially with how touchy-feely they both had been this evening. Little Harry assuredly agreed with him. 

As if by magic had called her, in slinked the woman he had just been thinking of. In the darkness of his room, all he could see was the silhouette of the red-headed milf as she stalked towards his bed. Highlighted by the light of the moon, Lily's bounteous curves and bouncing breasts looked awe-inspiring.

With the characteristic swagger of a woman who knew just how sexy she was, she strutted over to the side of the bed where he was lying. He sat up to look her in the eye as she went to speak, not trusting himself to not look at her exposed lower half. "I hope you don't mind mummy coming to reward her big strong boy. Do you, Harry?" She cooed to him, pouting ridiculously. All of his previous concerns regarding the Potter women had fled upon seeing Lily's hairless mound in the silver moonlight, her beautiful slit looked absolutely delicious. He nodded quickly, boldly flipping the duvet off of him to reveal his already solid member. Who was he to deny a mother the chance to reward her daughter's saviour?

"Mmm, looks like I was right, you are a big boy." She whispered. Already both of her practised hands were wrapped around his shaft, stroking his erect cock. "A big, thick boy." She punctuated the last statement by drizzling her spit along the length of his erection, this allowed her to speed up her handjob. As she enthusiastically stroked him, his hand unconsciously reached around the smother her ass, giving one of her glorious globes a firm squeeze. His aggressive action drew a soft moan from the voluptuous mother.

Soon enough merely stroking him wasn't enough for the slutty milf. Since she couldn't stop moaning just from him palming and pinching her bum cheeks, he got no warning when she made her next move.

Lily acted decisively using her years of experience. She swung her thick thighs up and onto his chest, planting her glistening pussy mere moments from his lips. Before he could even accept her tantalizing offer, she had already begun to devour his cock. The delicious confines of her hot mouth swallowed the thick head of his cock whole. Her tongue swirled elegantly, coating the end of his member liberally in warm saliva. Lily sucked deeply on his cock like a straw, tonguing his sensitive slit with the tip of her tongue, causing him to groan into her crotch.

As his hostess began to vigorously bob her head down onto his throbbing wood, he set off to work. Lifting both of his hands to continue playing with her enormous bouncing ass, pawing each cheek with his hands, toying with the sensitive flesh between his fingers. He laid one long lick along the entire span of her glistening folds. Harry lazily dragged his tongue along her hairless cooch, jabbing and prodding her dampening skin erratically. He made sure to nip playfully at her little nub, paying extra attention to her clit licking it over and over in short sharp motions.

The experience and skill of both lovers had them squirming and writhing together in enjoyment. Harry had the delightful sensation of Lily's enormous boobs rubbing against his lower stomach, her steely nipples brushing against him as she moaned in ecstasy. This, however, was nothing compared to the explosive delight of her glorious throat. Lily had pulled out all the stops, taking his entire cock into her throat with every bob of her head, working her tongue excitedly as she gagged on his meat. She worshipped his cock like her life depended on it, her throat vibrating as she moaned around his girth. Harry, having felt Lily's enthusiasm downstairs, came to play. He dug his tongue into her spread folds deep, wrapping and curling his appendage around the nerve endings in her entrance. His thumbs had been pulled down to spread both her cheeks and her pussy lips. Up and down, he lavished licks along her sopping pussy with his rough tongue. Every so often he allowed his tongue to pull out to tease around her backdoor, being gifted delightful squeals in return from the thicc milf every time he did.

In the end, it was Lily who broke first. She came screaming, not that anyone could hear it because she had a monument of man meat plunged balls deep in her throat. Harry certainly felt it. He was set off moments later, unable to cope with the vicious spasms of her throat as she ejaculated. Both their mouths were suddenly filled with cum, unphased they both swallowed was gifted to them, having done so numerous times each.

Little did the lovers know that Harri stood in the half-open door, watching them with wide eyes. This was not the first time she had ever played the voyeur in her own home. There had been countless times where Harri had watched her mother whilst she was in the throes of passion, whether she was with Sirius or one of her many other lovers. This was the first time her mother had ever seduced someone she had planned to fuck, and it turned her on immensely. Harri merely stood there and fingered herself, she was dripping wet, and her mind demanded a release from her body. There would be plenty of time to entice Harry later anyway.

Once again, it was the energetic redhead who made the first move. Whilst Harry usually preferred to dominate his sexual partners, he decided to let Lily have her fun. Seconds later he was rewarded as his mother sank down into 'cowgirl', taking his cock into her drenched cunt. She looked sizzling hot in the pale light of the moon, her beautiful face contorting sensually as she ground her hips onto his length. Lily melted into their embrace as she lovingly rode his prick, their sweating skin rubbing wantonly against each other as she kissed him.

The emotion she conveyed in the kiss astounded him. Harry was overwhelmed by the feeling of love and affection she communicated through their swapping of spit. Lily rode him like a horse, her bum clapping against his thighs every time she slammed herself down onto his cock. Passion and fire drove their coupling as they fucked loudly. Her hips undulated and shuddered, her face flushed as he gave her hanging tits a hearty squeeze. Rubbing both her ruby red nipples between his thumb and forefinger, she began to shiver and shake. Her humping became erratic until she peaked, dissolving into a quivering mess with his entire cock in her tight twat.

Not even giving her a seconds rest, he sat up, lifting her with him. Roughly, he flipped over the cock-drunk slut and began fucking her hard, her back end lifted up in the air and her head buried in the duvet. 'The wheelbarrow' was a personal favourite of his, giving him complete control over his lover. All Lily could do was hold herself up on her forearms as her darling son railed her from behind. The only downside was that he could no longer spank her delectable rear since his hands were being used to hold up her curvy form.

Harri had lost track of her orgasms. Over and over she had came on her hand whilst she watched the harsh lovemaking before her. No, this wasn't lovemaking, it was rutting. It all became too much when the dirty talking began, and she was forced to sneak away before she tried to shove her entire fist up her pussy.

"Yes, you love your son's cock don't you!" Harry grunted.

"C'mon, c'mon. Give it to mummy."

"Take it all you filthy slut."

"Yes, give it to me," Lily's voice was hoarse and husky. She had begun to stutter and stammer as her orgasm approach, her pussy walls pulsing and clamping around his massive cock. She tried to encourage him, peppering her lover with teasing words designed to excite and arouse, but she was quickly fading. He was a beast, her son was a beast.

His mother's third orgasm was too much for Harry. He knew he would last no longer, and wanted to make the most of his eruption. Pulling out from the scorching tight confines of her pussy and came all over her round arse and flushed lower back, marking and claiming her.

Lily was out like a light. To be fair to her, it had been a stressful day, and she was probably exhausted. Harry carefully lifted her up and tucked her in under the covers. After such strenuous exercise, it did not take long before he was out like a light.

Later, in the middle of the night, he reawoke, merlin he needed to piss. It was a bit difficult navigating his way out from Lily's steady grip. Whilst they slept the curvy milf had wrapped him up in smothering cuddle it seemed, spooning him tightly. Sneaking out from his room, he wandered down the corridor naked and into the bathroom on the far side of the hall.

The lights turned on automatically in the bathroom as he walked in the door. He had not been expecting to be met with the sight of a very naked Harri walking in behind him. His cock hardened at the mere spectacle of her sumptuous body, his knob still covered in the dried juices of her mother stood to attention before her.

Deciding that time was of the essence Harry began to piss in the toilet, it would be next to impossible to urinate once he became erect. Judging by the glint in Harri's eyes, she was just as horny as her mother was. Finishing up as quickly as possible with his demi-sister's focus on his pissing junk, he wasn't sure how to feel. Nudity was not something he had fretted over in ages, however, there was something so personal about peeing that he had never felt the need to do so in front of others. Luckily it was over for him quickly enough.

What Harry had not bargained for was how kinky his inter-dimensional counterpart was. Mere moments after his golden stream had come to its conclusion Harri was on his cock like white on rice. Her burning mouth wrapped around his hardening log, sucking and slurping on the bitter taste of his piss and the sweet aftertaste of her own mum's orgasm. Carnal insanity drove the pale-skinned teen to slobber all over his throbbing member, rubbing his exposed bellend against her cheek and along her pillowy lips. Whilst not as technically brilliant as her mother, she certainly made up for it with her enthusiasm.

Harry grabbed two handfuls of her messy black hair and began to push his cock deeper down her excruciatingly snug throat. He pinched her nose with his free hand - the one that was not feeding his python down her throat - causing her to gasp and gulp for air which allowed him to take unfettered access to the back of her gullet. Harri's emerald eyes widened in surprise before she shook in arousal, his rough treatment clearly turning her on immensely. Now that her measly gag reflex had given up he could plunder her slutty throat at will. His hands returned to the back of her head, grabbing the handles of raven locks he had previously held.

So unmerciful was the pace that he set that a sloppy messy of saliva and cum began to flood from the edge of her mouth with every backwards thrust. His hips jackhammered into her face. Her chin was marked red from being slapped over and over by his enormous testicles. Wet slurping noises and grunts were all that could be heard throughout the room, Harri's moans muffled by the cock ravaging her throat. Harry reshaped her gullet with each thrust, his monstrous girth widening and scraping against her spasming throat as she swallowed gulp after gulp of precum. The dark-haired wizard only sped up as his thrusting as Harri's throat became slicker and slicker.

After already cumming twice this evening meant that he was unlikely to cum any time soon. As tempting as it was to keep fucking his slutty sister's throat into the morning, he decided it was time to change things up. Harri let out a heavy groan as his log was dragged out from her mouth, a feeling of emptiness overcoming her. 

The slim witch allowed herself to be hoisted up from her knees and onto the flat surface by the sink, her plump bum bouncing as she was dropped. She was not even allowed a second's rest by her horny lover, he speared into her, rolling his hips as she gave way to his might. The heady lusts of her sex leaking out and along the length of his thrusting cock. His large rough hands manhandled her tight thighs, spreading her wide, giving him unhindered access to her bare mound. They met each other in a cacophony of wet slapping skin. Harry's dexterously fiddled with her clit, egging her on, edging her arousal, until she tensed. Her orgasm pulsed from her achingly tight cunt, her willowy body jerking with delight as she came. Cries and moans flooded from her lips as she lost herself in her ecstasy, his name erupted from her mouth, aching with passion.

He silenced her with an overwhelming kiss, hushing her moans of desire. Harry bruised her soft red lips with his own, dominating her completely. His hand came up from between her legs to softly grab her throat, gently choking her. Held in place, she could do little but moan as her brother had his way with her mouth, his tongue plundering her throat uncontested. The heat pooling between her legs made it hard for to even think, her limited oxygen supply only heightening her elation. Being used as a sex toy never failed to ignite the flames of lust within her, the steady rhythm of her masterful brother slamming into her hips stoking the heat in her loins.

Once again she was lifted up, her brothers cock stayed steady, balls deep in her sopping quim. Harri soon found herself twisted around, away from both him and the sink before being bent in half. "Grab your calves slut," Harry growled throatily, as he palmed her ass. She complied swiftly, caught up in their captivating fucking. Bowed at the waist, her upper body running alongside her lower half, she was being fucked ruthlessly from behind. His calloused fingers harshly gripped her creamy hips as he ploughed even deeper. The delightful position gave him the perfect angle to thrust his giant cock incredibly deep into her guts. Penetrating her much deeper than he could have managed before, his throbbing knob crashed into her g spot over and over. Her high pitched moans grew louder and shorter, the depths of his invasion sending cataclysmic shockwaves of need throughout her.

Then without warning, he came in her sensitive pussy. Harry flooded his sister's cunt with white, hot semen, shooting pint after pint from his giant balls. His explosive ejaculation was enough to send Harri spiralling into completion. The mere thought of being impregnated by her brother being enough to arouse her sufficiently. A lust-filled haze clouded her thought processes, causing her to forget that she was on the potion. Not that the beautiful witch would have had it any other way.

Gracefully, she stood up again and turned around to face him. "Well, thanks for scratching my itch, bro." Whilst he had expected her to be like a horny wildcat in the sack, he had not expected her to be quite so slutty. Wow, she was quite the sexy thing, and with that sultry comment, she walked out the door, his cum still dripping down her leg. Like mother, like daughter, in that regard he guessed.

Slinking back into bed with his mother was much more straightforward than leaving it. All he had to do was sneak back under the covers and wrap his arm around her smooth waist from behind, and he was in. 

Morning came much too quickly for the sleep-deprived man. In no time at all, the sun was shining through his window, and he awoke to an empty bed. The smell of sweat and sex was still heavy in the air. However, it was slowly being overpowered by the scent of breakfast, hot pancakes and syrup, being cooked.

Breakfast sounded pretty great, he had worked up quite the appetite.


	5. The Head Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Warning This is Lily/Dumbledore. Warning**
> 
> I don't know how I feel about this story, and I only wrote it because I could not get the idea out of my head. I've never read anything to do with this pairing before since it's quite odd. Feel free to let me know what you think, I'm still not sure.

Albus Dumbledore had been a teacher for a long time, most of his life at this point. He was blessed to have had the responsibility of shaping the brilliant minds of Hogwarts students for 56 years. 

At the end of his illustrious life, he would never be able to remember having had a more pleasant start of term feast. The food served by the castle elves was delicious, his students were all smiling and laughing with each other, and the new Head Girl was living up to her title.

When Lily Evans first joined Hogwarts 6 years ago, he remembered being struck by how gorgeous her fiery red hair was. He liked to joke with himself after that he was jealous, his now snow-white hair had once been a deep auburn colour, bland compared to the inferno that was her svelte red locks. It had heartened him hearing of her exploits in the monthly student performance meetings, Professors Flitwick and Slughorn were particularly taken with her talents. Intense in her studies as she was with the other students Minerva said. Lily Evans stood out above the rest of the pack, even amongst those students who had been around magic their whole lives.

Albus would never admit that he had favourite students. Those who he enjoyed watching over as they grew up and matured into successful wizards and witches more than the others. However, if pressured to answer, he would certainly admit that Lily was one of them. Bumping into the fiercely passionate witch always lead to a thoroughly enjoyable debate on whatever she happened to be reading about at the time. 

When she grew up quickly over one summer and came back readily participating in the more carnal pleasures in life, he couldn't say he was that surprised. He had been good friends with Henry Potter after all. The pair had attended Hogwarts together. So when James had started sniffing around the pretty young girl from the off, he would have bet good odds that she would be of more liberal inclinations. Potter men always seemed to be instinctively attracted to free-loving women, and the daughters of the house were just as slutty as their mothers. Something he could attest to having had his share of experiences with Micaela Potter, Henry's older sister, whilst at Hogwarts.

Albus was not one to judge. He had spent a good portion of his youth having amorous dalliances with every attractive man or woman who crossed his path. Most were to fill the hole Gellert left in his heart. However, the brilliant wizard would be lying to himself if he suggested that he didn't secretly just enjoy sex. If there was anything he had learnt in his long old life, it was that lying to oneself never ended well.

The Wizarding World had always been unusually progressive with regards to sex when compared to how conservative wizards could often be with the rest of society. During his apprenticeship under Nicholas Flamel, the pair had often debated, whether magic itself was the cause of this. Pernelle said it was just an excuse for an orgy, humorously she wasn't that wrong.

About a decade ago, the rather public rumours of him being homosexual had quickly gotten out of hand. He had simply lost much of his sex drive and decided it was time to stop being so public with his sexual affairs. He soon found that his reputation as being gay stopped the older students trying to offer sexual favours in return for grades. This had its advantages so he never publically denied the allegations. Only taking revenge away from the public eye, so it couldn't be linked back to him. Minnie was more than enough to quench his desires, the naughty kitten, so the rumours had been allowed to fester. No more did he get propositioned weekly and he was more often than not, pleased with the arrangement.

So it had come as a surprise to find his brand new Head Girl kneeling under the Staff Table in front of his chair, completely naked. Her glittering emerald eyes peaked out from beneath her deep red hair, smiling coquettishly at him as he took his seat. All oiled up, she appeared the very personification of sexy. Her nimble hands squeezed and massaged her large luscious boobs, her sizeable pale nipples standing to attention from what was obviously arousal. The young lady was positively dripping on the floor. The mischievous curves of her smiling mouth were less a suggestion than a promise of pleasure.

As he took his seat, he sat there for a moment to appreciate her tremendous spell work, as well as her magnificently formed tits, pf course. The enchantments were rather successfully hiding her from his colleagues. He simply shrugged his shoulders and raised an eyebrow, he relaxed into his seat and waited for her move. He couldn't let her get too carried away, he had to stand up to give his speech after all.

It took no small amount of willpower to contain his moan when the little minx snaked her hand up into his lap. Teasingly her tiny fingers massaged his hardening member through his robes. Mischievously she leant in rubbing her face along his ample length, cupping his churning ball as they woke up.

It was not to last, however, as with the end of the sortings came the time for a speech, all it took was a stern look from him to provoke a quiet giggle from Miss Evans as she sat back on her haunches. Her quite unmistakable pout did little to warn off his worries, oh but did she look pleasant just perched there.

Lily Evans was absolutely convinced that she had never been this horny in her whole life. There was pretty much a waterfall of lust juices flowing between her legs. Between her skilled diddling of her clit, Professor Dumbledore's enthusiastic acceptance of what she offered and the sheer naughtiness of sitting under the staff table completely naked was overwhelming.

It was disappointing to have to break up the festivities when he left to give his speech. Nevertheless, Lily was more than capable of entertaining herself. Hidden by only the table cloth and her talented spell work Lily Evans began to more aggressively molest herself in anticipation. Her fingers roamed free, dancing across her pale skin, twisting her perky nipples. She groaned loudly in her arousal, turned on by the fact that Dumbledore would be able to hear her. Slick digits danced freely across her pale white skin, short sharp circular motions rubbing her moist entrance, stoking the flames within her.

When Dumbledore sat down again, she pounced on him like a hungry lion would on a wounded gazelle. Expertly her hand snuck under through his robes, gripping his semi, she stroked him nonchalantly with her right hand as her other hand pull down his trousers. Albus became harder and harder as she stroked his length with her diminutive flushed hand. He was slower to become erect than most of her past partners, but she guessed that came with his age and size. What truly excited her though was the size of his cock, it was bloody enormous. It was as big as her forearm and littered with a multitude of angry veins, his giant throbbing head was shaped deliciously.

Pulling his cock down towards her, she took the pulsating tip into her mouth, enthusiastically running her tongue along his hole, dipping it in and out rhythmically. She licked, and she sucked his head as both her hands stroked his shaft. Lily caressed his cock reverently, her warm wet mouth pleasuring what little of his cock in her mouth. She enjoyed the musk of his slick shaft, her spit coating it thoroughly.

His slender fingers ran through the silky tresses of her hair, softly squeezing her head randily. Her smooth hands rubbed his dick and his swollen balls so well that he was already as hard as iron. Only Gellert had ever given him such delicious pleasure, and she could only barely fit the tip of his enormous cock in her mouth.

Frantically the slutty head girl lifted herself from the head of his cock, blessing his entire length with long quick licks. She worked her way down, layering kisses along both sides of the throbbing member, swirling her tongue enthusiastically, bathing his cock in untold pleasure. Lily wantonly moaned as she suckled the edge of his shaft, her soft groans played like music to Albus' ears.

He guided her down further, gently pressing her mouth onto his large dangling nutsack. Given his age, they swang low, not that the wrinkles deterred Lili at all. She dived in, taking one of the musky dangling globes into her hot mouth. She sucked intensely, sloppily worshipping his testicles. Swapping back and forth between the tasty hanging fruits, she teased him further towards his climax.

Albus sat there magnanimously, showing his encouragement for her talents with a "good girl" here and an, "Ohhh yes" there. He kept the gentle pressure on the back of her head, preventing her from doing anything but greedily slobber over his balls. The Headmaster lifted his eyes to take in the feast going on around him and couldn't help but marvel at his student's marvellous spell work. The teacher in him wanted to give her house points, but that set a dangerous precedent of giving points for sexual favours that his sense of fair play wouldn't allow. Even Minerva next to him was oblivious to their shenanigans. She didn't seem to consider that they were not even chatting like usual, let alone that the smoking hot head girl was sucking his cock under the table. It would be fun to test the extent of her charmwork later.

From the table he took one of the napkins and transfigured it into a phallic-shaped object, he understood the muggles called them dildos. Ingenious people, those muggles. Showing off his impeccable control, he floated the dildo off his plate and under the table.

As soon as Lily felt the Headmaster's hands leave the back of her head, she couldn't help but assume he had been distracted by something. As is her duty as a grade-A slut she decided, that was not on. With increased ferocity, Lily Evans released his testicles from his soft mouth with a wet smack. She attacked the head of his cock once again, forcing all of him into her tiny mouth. She was so full that she could no longer move her tongue, her head locked into place as she plunged herself on his dick. Lily's throat vibrated and spasmed as her pitiful gag reflex did nought to stop her.

As she took his enormous pole of man meat into one end, Dumbledore stuffed her from the other. Subconsciously using his magic, the enchanted dildo flew down below and stuffed itself into her sopping pussy with ease. Her puffy lips were speared smoothly by the plastic penis, it's full length sliding into her. Her moan of surprise and lust would have been loud if not for the big cock stuffed down her throat.

The vibrations this caused in her throat were simply delightful for Dumbledore. Her throat spasmed and vibrated around his cock as she came. Albus couldn't help but be grateful that the dildo was enchanted to ream her by itself. He wasn't sure he would be able to focus well enough to float it himself with the horny slut trying to deepthroat him.

Lily pushed harder, and the back of her throat gave way under the torrent of precum and lust. She thrust ahead taking his entire cock into her throat, her jaw clicked, and her eyes rolled back. Her petite nose was tickled by his well-groomed silver pubes, and her behind wiggled in arousal, the dildo continued speeding up its thrusts. Whilst not as massive as the Chief Warlock's knob, it was large enough to leave her feeling full. 

Albus held her there, luxuriating in the wanton pleasure of his entire cock being down his student's throat. Even when her arms waved in panic, and her legs began to give out from exhaustion and overstimulation, he held her there. "Breath threw your nose, my dear girl " Albus patiently told her in the sanctimonious and self-righteous voice that he reserved for Wizengamot members. The following moan could easily have been mistaken for intense frustration. However, the way her breasts flushed and her nipples poked his legs, it was clear to him that she was dealing with a second orgasm.

Continuing to take full control of the situation, he began to gently pull her up, off of his cock. As Lily's mouth left his head, and the pressure released, a flood of saliva and semen spilt from her mouth. Lily attempted to give him a sexy smile. However, because of the pounding the Head girl's throat had already taken, it looked more like she was moaning.

Firmly and slowly he began to thrust down the seductive redhead's tight windpipe once more, she moaned like the loose whore she was at the massive log plundering her throat. His hips thrust forward in time with her bobbing, she took him deeper and deeper each time as she gradually grew accustomed to his girth. It was as the dessert was being laid out on the tables that he began to feel his climax catch up to him. That must be a new record, he had been fucking her young throat for nearly 30 minutes now, and he came without warning. Spurt after spurt of his aged baby batter was swallowed down enthusiastically by the nubile Head Girl. He must admit he was somewhat surprised by her energy. When she began to wail like a surprised Banshee, he suddenly remembered that he had forgotten about the vibrating dildo that was fucking her quim. Her eruption of girl cum all over his lovely robes was just as much as a surprise. However, it was a surprise that needed to be punished.

Lily Evans could no longer form a coherent thought, so cock drunk that all she could do was moan like a seven knut whore. The enchanted dildo was driving her mad with pleasure, the way it vibrated wildly and rammed into her g spot with each thrust. There was no way that she could have expected her little experiment to go like this. Headmaster Dumbledore was supposed to be gay. She no longer believed that in the slightest. Albus had given her young blemish-free body many an appraising look as he fucked her throat. The way his big fat knob stretched her well-lubricated throat had her moaning sluttily with every thrust. When he finally came buckets straight into her gut, she didn't know if she groaned from relief or disappointment. When he kept spilling his seed, she realised that it was definitely excitement.

The orgasm that followed was the hardest of her life by a mile. Pure bliss and ecstasy flooded through her, exploding from her pussy. Her cum filled mouth howled in delight and her toes wiggled against the cold stone floor. Runny fluid surged from her sopping hole, gushing out onto the floor, and all over the Headmaster's garish robes.

The flame-haired Gryffindor hadn't even managed to regain her bearings from such an earth-shattering experience before she was hauled up by her armpits. The Headmaster showed remarkable strength when lifting up her limp body, carefully bending her over the table. Staring out across the busily chatting hall, completely naked with her well-fucked face on full display was intensely arousing. She scooped up some of the Albus' tasty cum from her chin with her finger. Lily then saucily stuck it into her mouth, swallowing both of their ejaculates from her sticky digit. She tantalisingly swung her rear in anticipation of the hard fucking she was going to get. The well-hung Headmaster was going to rail little old her over the head table. Little did she know that he had other ideas.

He had never been good at ignoring a deliciously swaying ass, but he allowed his annoyance to focus him. Without even a word of warning, he brought down his hand down hard to spank the redhead's pale cheeks.

Smack. Smack.

One, two he hit both, one after the other in quick succession, already he left stinging red handprints. Lily writhed and howled in discomfort as she was spanked. "I was lenient with your presumption to get naked and whore yourself under the table Head girl, but no one ruins my lovely robes," he growled into her ear.

"Yes, sir," Lily couldn't help but whimper back. She was so turned on seeing this completely dominating side of the kindly professor, this was the man who had defeated Grindelwald. Difficulty sitting down for the next few days seemed like nothing when compared to the riled up fucking he was sure to give her after.

Smack. Smack.

Each slap landed harshly in the same spot as before. Her sore cheeks reddened, and her face flushed with want. Albus for his part was amazed, the wailing slut was getting turned on by this. Heh, typical.

Smack. Smack.

Even harder than before, they landed. "Ohhh, please I'll be a good girl I promise," she begged to him.

Smack. 

This time he spanked her exposed and dripping pussy underhand. No less harsh than before, but the reaction from Lily was even more expressive. "Nooo, Daddy stop. I promise I'll play with Petunia later," she moaned. Clearly forgetting where she was, blinded by the wondrously perverse pain and pleasure.

That was enough, Albus thought. The students were filing out, and he didn't want people to wonder where Lily was more than they already were. There was no way as an older gentleman Albus was getting hard again, and she was clearly too cum drunk to properly think for herself. "Nitwit," he said.

The diminutive House Elf appeared next to him, able to see through Lily's enchantments straight away. "Yes, Professors Bumblebee." Albus couldn't help but chuckle at the plainly disapproving looks the matronly elf was directing at the pair of them.

"If you wouldn't mind please could you take Miss Evans up to her bed in the Gryffindor dorms. Also if you wouldn't mind put up a sick notice on her curtains, please." The look of betrayal the fiery witch flashed him was hilarious, she had seemingly been anticipating further festivities. "There's a long year ahead of us, Miss Evans," he replied jauntily. Strolling away and out of the back exit of the hall, the sound of an elf tutting and a small pop of Lily disappearing was all that was left behind him.


End file.
